


i need the love i crave

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: Not rebels but defenders [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Some idiot decides to use live rounds. Enjolras does not approve.





	i need the love i crave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandasmaximoffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/gifts).



> Written for Rin/wandasmaximoffs as a Christmas present. I hope you like it! Title is from [_Salvation_ by Scanners](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCLQB94_pVw).

"Enjolras,  _how_ do you do this to yourself?" Grantaire's hand is warm on Enjolras' arm, covering up a cut that is half-glowing right now because Enjolras is still furious and when he does that he glows and turns half to fire and so he is the only person available who can hold the two-inch long bullet graze shut because he can simply absorb all the energy without it killing him. "Seriously, Apollo, calm down so Joly can get a look."

Enjolras' eyes are still shining like golden coins. 

 

* * *

 

The reason for Enjolras' current situation is perhaps unsurprising. Lorna and the twins were away, dealing with something at one end of the city, Feuilly and Courfeyrac in America, helping Stark with some experiments, and 'ferre had sat up and told them there was going to be riot in roughly five minutes at the other end of the city from the twins.

 

* * *

 

Enjolras was fire and where it might hit others Grantaire absorbed it and reused it, making sure the police stayed back from people who were only trying to get to safety, and that those who really wanted a fight - police or citizen - got it. 

And then some idiot decided to use live rounds.

 

* * *

 

"Get them out of here!" Enj's voice was loud and clear over the noise of the riots, and Cosette's mind sang out, a vast glistening net of silver over them all, hiding the people Bahorel and Bossuet were herding towards 'parnasse and Eponine by the alleyway.

And Enjolras thrust his hands forwards, right at the man with the live rounds in his gun, and cast fire forwards.

 

* * *

 

Turned out, the rest of them had live ammo as well.

Grantaire finally gets Enjolras to sit down, finds the First Aid kit and, one-handed, pries out bandages and antiseptic wipes and some sticky tape to hold it all in place.

"R, I don't need-"

"You didn't let any of us treat it for who knows how long, you're getting the antiseptic wipes."

"R my body temperature-"

"Sit down, shut up, and suffer."

Enjolras huffs, but he's still and quiet while Grantaire, smiling, patches up his boyfriend.

"Now," he says. "What have we learned about rushing in without having a telepath check ahead?"

Enjolras's expression would be mutinous, if not for the fact that everyone knows he's the leader.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
